Insulation displacement connectors (commonly referred to as IDCs) have been known at least as early as 1961, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,219. They are widely used for making telephone connections, for example. Such connectors have been used on electrical switches such as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,104. Better ways of implementing and making connections to a switch with an IDC are desirable.